The invention relates to shovel and digging instruments, and more particularly to a foot plate attachment for a shovel.
Shovels have a formed blade with a portion of the top of the blade is reinforced or folded over to provide a reenforced portion to which a foot is applied to force the shovel blade into the ground. A portion of the blade material is formed above the area to which the foot is applied to hold a handle, and below the portion formed to hold the blade is a recess or irregular area to reenforce the blade. If the ground is compacted or a clay soil, it is difficult to force the blade into the ground and the narrow reenforced folded portion may apply excess pressure on the foot through the sole of the shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,445, utilizes a plate which resides on the portion of the shovel to which the foot applies pressure during digging, and a curved portion extends upward partially around the shovel handle and is attached thereto by a U-bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,996, describes a foot plate attachment that is similar to that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,445, and uses a hose clamp to hold the attachment to the shovel handle.
While both of the above described foot plate attachments, but neither describes a means to prevent the foot plate attachment from moving upward if the hose clamp or U-bolt becomes loose.
The invention is to a foot plate attachment which has a pressure plate that resides on the top of the shovel blade, and has a support piece under the pressure plate. The support may be integral with the pressure plate or may be a separate insert piece that is attached in an opening in the foot plate and at least partially resides in the recess or irregular area located at the top center of the blade and below the portion of the blade into which a handle is inserted. The insert may have a screw or bolt that is moved against the shovel in the recess below the handle to hold the foot plate and insert securely in place. Since the foot plate attachment is resting on top of the shovel blade, it cannot move downward, and since the insert is in the recess or has a screw tightened against the shovel, the foot plate attachment is held in place when secured to the insert.
In another embodiment of the invention, a second securing device may be used in conjunction with the foot plate attachment and the insert to secure the foot plate attachment in place.
In both embodiments, a large area is provide to press downward upon by the foot, both side and back, to help add an increased downward digging pressure, and provides a more stable area so that the shovel will not turn or rotate with the applied downward pressure.